Remorse
by inu's-inner-turmoil
Summary: Inuyasha does something he will regret forever... One shot.. My first story.


Ummm... Hi. This is my first story. I have never used this before, so it looks kind of weird... Anyway, this will probably be a one-shot, unless I am feeling really creative and find a way to continue it decently... Sooo...

Also, if I end up 'copying' anyone's work, please note that I never willingly copy someone else's work, so if it ends up sounding the same, I haven't read ur story, cause I haven't read anything like mine... so don't flame me about it... kk?(my god... if that isn't a run-on sentence:p)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co., and even if I could I wouldn't want to... I don't trust myself with the characters' welfare..:p... Inuyasha would probably be missing a limb, etc...;p... I am content to just collect all the stuff and make stories about them...

"speaking"  
_thinking_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_-_flashback

I think that is all I need.

* * *

**Beginning of the End**

_How could this have happened,_ Inuyasha thought. He stood inside the hut, the one he had built himself, his back as rigid as the wooden planks that formed it. He couldn't bring himself to turn around again and face what he had done. He didn't really need to. He could smell it just fine...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had recently defeated Naraku, and Kagome had gone back to her time for a little while. The rest of the group was in Kaede's village.

"What do ye plan to do now, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she went about making tea inside her hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were somewhere outside.

"I'm not sure." he muttered. He hadn't really thought about it before. The only thing hehad beensure of was him facing Naraku, and he hadn't really looked past that point. Now that he was free from that, it felt weird. It was strange to not have something pressing on your mind all the time; you kind of get used to it.

"Deciding a course of action would be wise, Inuyasha. Ye can't stand around forever. There are still a few stray jewel shards to collect before we have to decide how to use the jewel's power."

"Yeah. I guess I can just look for them...Until I think of something better to do."

Standing, Inuyasha left the hut and ran towards the well._ There are other things I need to be thinking about too._ He arrived at the portal to Kagome's world and leapt into Goshinboku's branches, his favorite thinking spot. Later, he would jump into the well and on to Kagome's time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he had arrived at Kagome's time that day, he had told her he loved her. She had accepted him. He came back with her and built their hut for them to live in, while in his time. And how had he repaid her love?

_I have to do something to help her. I can't just stand here._

He turned slowly, reluctantly. When he could finally bring his eyes back to their bed, he blanched in shame. He could hear the sound of Kagome's labored breathing, smell the blood. _Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr! Move body! Dammit! I wasn't strong enough to keep this from happening, so the least I can do is help her. I can't let her die. Even though I won't be able to see her again after this. Not after what I did..._

Walking up to the bed, he could see her back, though a blanket covered nearly all of her body. He could see the deep gauges in her skin from where his claws had raked through her back; the blood mostly concealing the black and blue bruises from broken bones. He lifted her up as gently as he could, but it was still enough to make her wench in pain, even though she was unconscious. Moving with care as not to shift her too much, he walked toward the door. _I guess.. In a sick kind of way I'm lucky... I didn't have to hear her screaming, feel her underneath me... This was supposed to be a good thing... And I turned it into something horrible... She deserves a better mate than me... I will bring her to Kaede and leave._

And with those thoughts in his mind, he began walking gingerly down the path towards Kaede's hut...

* * *

Well... I hoped you people... Well, can I really say enjoyed it? It might be a little too... Well... Depressing for some people... Anyways, review, and all that other good stuff. I need guidance! Tell me what you liked and didn't like! I think I might have an idea for another story. It will definitely be longer! And if the over usage of periods ticks you off, I am sorry, cause I can't really help it.:) I just like to write the way I would say it. So... talk to you later! (urgh... what a crappy a/n... can't I think of anything interesting to say:p)

Me, inu's-inner-turmoil>(:p)


End file.
